Perfectly Imperfect
by 0o-ThisIsMe-o0
Summary: It didn't matter that they all have been friends when they used it against each other, because simply, they are perfectly imperfect. Jemi Niley Jelena and others
1. Intro

_**June 11**__**th**__**, 2009, Los Angeles; beach,**_

_**Miley-**_

_I have to get over it._

I've always wanted to visit LA. It's been on my to-do list for so long. Yet, here I'm living here, but I miss home. I miss New York. I miss dad, but I've got to let it go, he's the one who chose to leave me.

I've got to forget about him just like he forgot about me, nobody knows where he is, and I'm finally giving up on him coming back for me.

My aunt here is doing pretty well in trying to keep me happy, and so, she deserves me to make her happy too and live my life normally. After all, I and dad were never that close, it was always me and my mother, who passed away five years ago when I was eleven.

_So, here I'm; getting over it. _

It's sunny; the sky is bright blue with some summer clouds floating over us. I can hear the ocean waves and the people squeals having fun as I just lay there staring at the sky through my sunglasses.

_Yes, I'm trying to get over it._

I just need some time to take in the new environment and then I'd jump on my feet and have some fun. Yet, I'd probably look stupid, cause I'm here all alone and I don't know anybody, whilst, everybody else here is having fun with their beloved ones.

"Excuse me?" I looked to the left to spot a buff shirtless guy looking down at me. "Do you have some water?"

"Sorry, no." I gave him a small smile and looked back at the sky expecting him to leave but he just sat down next to me.

"Cool, we have something in common."

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow as I sat straight.

"I'm Nick." He smiled at me. Was the boy serious right now?

"NICK!" I heard as we both looked at the direction to see another boy and a girl looking at him.

"Stop scaring people!" the girl rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm not." He turned back to me, "Am I scaring you?"

"Yes!"

"See?" He looked back at them with a smirk as the boy laughed and the girl rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry. He just thinks that it's cool talking to strangers." The girl looked a little embarrassed by that Nick guy and his actions.

"Because I have the charm that makes everybody loves me."

I don't know what got to me or where the sudden confidence came from but I found myself speaking, "Oh really? You looked more like an idiot to me." I smirked as the boy and the girl laughed and he looked like a deer lost in the lights with that stupid goofy grin.

"Cool! At least I didn't look like a jerk." He shrugged as I rolled my eyes and stood up looking at the girl.

"I'm Miley by the way." I extended my hand for her to shake.

"Demi." She said and accepted my hand with a grin. "And this is Joe."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled at them.

_I'm getting over it._

I've never been so confident or outgoing with strangers, but they seemed fun and kind, so, I just let myself be. And just like that a newborn friendship opened its eyes to the world expecting to long live.

* * *

_**October 13**__**th**__**, 2009, Los Angeles; park,**_

_**Nick-**_

_I must do it; rather sooner than later._

"Nick!" she squealed laughing as I spun her around holding her close careful not to let her fall.

I then smiled putting her down but keeping her close as my hands were locked down her spine.

"You're good at distracting people and cheering them up."

"Charming!" I reminded her as she laughed throwing her head back. It has been an inside joke among all of us ever since we became friends with Miley.

"Alright, _Prince charming_, but really, thanks for listening."

She just poured her heart out to me and told me how her father left her out of the blue all alone to raise herself up and how her aunt insisted on not letting her all alone and just took care of her, which brought her here and then we met.

"It's my pleasure, _Cinderella_." I smirked as she chuckled, "Really, Mi, you can tell me anything whenever you want."

"Thanks, Nick."

It was just then that I realized we were still so close, I took my time and looked into her blue mesmerizing eyes and just sank into the depths of the blue oceanic orbs.

_I like her, I do._

I've always been the careless one out of our group, the one to take risks and do whatever comes to my mind, hence how I introduced myself to Miley.

But, right now the question is: Can I take _this_ risk?

Deciding that I'll never know how risky this actually is unless I do it; I leaned forward and touched her lips with mine.

_I instantly felt it. _

Yet, I was scared; she didn't respond for the first second, but then I felt her arms tangle themselves around my neck as she kissed back making me smile through the kiss.

_Turned out that the risk is worthy after all; it has always been._

* * *

_**April 20**__**th**__**, 2010, Los Angeles; The Grays',**_

_**Selena-**_

_I need to get him._

I smoothed down my black dress that ended mid-thigh and pressed my lips together making sure the red lipstick looks good through my small mirror and when I was satisfied and proud I put the mirror back into my red purse that matched my diamond heels and rang the bell.

_Tonight's party is going to be special._

The door swung opened as she looked at me with that stupid grin of hers; of course she'd be here early.

"Sel!" she squealed and hugged me as I hugged back.

"Miles, did you start without me?"

"Of course not! No one is here yet, anyway. Just Joe and D."

_D.? Well, okay, whatever!_

"Great." I said as I stepped in and she closed the door and I checked her outfit. She was wearing a red dress that was as tall as mine and had on white heels that made her legs look ten times better and then there was her hair dancing on her back as she moved. She looked… nice.

I entered the living room and just like she said, there was Joe and Demi… and Nick of course. And I thought I was early and that he'd be alone?!

I greeted them announcing my presence as I saw Miley taking her way towards Nick who opened his arms for her and she gladly placed herself between them. I saw him light up a cigarette and she didn't look surprised. So, she now knows he smokes? Hmm, I wonder if she knows the other secrets yet.

_However, she will know soon._

I'm actually astonished by how he got to keep that from her that long. It's been months and she's still unaware of half his life, but everybody else of us knows; because we've been here from the begging, not a _new-comer_.

Alright, I'm not going to let this ruin my night, I came today with an aim and I'm going to reach it, I just have to keep Miley drunk and out of my way, and then Nick will realize that he chose the wrong one.

_After all, he loved me first._

Halfway through the night, I'm searching for Nick and I can't find him. I have given Miley a lot of drinks here and then other than the ones she took by herself and I'm as sure as hell she's drunk now.

That's when someone special should appear and take control of her, and I kinda know who'd take that part… I mean judging by the way his mind works and the looks I've seen him giving her, I know Justin would love to take care of her when her own boyfriend isn't.

Then I spotted him holding a drink and just roaming around, probably looking for someone he knows. Little did he know I was closer than ever. I took my way over to him.

"Hey!"

"Hey, Sel." He smiled widely.

"Why are you lonely?" I asked putting my hand on his chest getting closer as he chuckled.

"I was actually looking for Miley." He said and started looking around once again. I felt the anger rising up. "Haven't you seen her?"

"No, I haven't." I said and put a finger on his chin making him look at me, "Nick…"

"Yes?" he looked confused.

"Nickyyy." I saw him smile widely as he turned around to see drunken Miley squealing.

"Miles," he beamed, "Are you drunk?"

"Yeah, I've seen her taking shots from the guys." I chuckled trying to cover the lie.

He also chuckled, "Gotta take you upstairs then."

"Upstairs? You mean home."

"No, she was spending the night anyway. Her aunt isn't home."

_Oh, poor Miley; fearing to stay home alone!_

"Where are we going, Nicky?"

"To bed, baby."

"Nicky? And you're okay with that?" he always hated that nickname.

"It's Miley." He shrugged with a smile and turned around with her as I just stood there gritting my teeth and clenched my fists looking at them rising up the stairs.

_Trust me, Nicolas, you're going to have a reality check one day and realize you're wrong._

* * *

_**December 31**__**st**__**, 2010, Los Angeles, The Lucas'**_

_**Justin-**_

_I can't take this anymore._

I watched as everybody started to search for their beloved ones getting ready for the count down. Yet, I stayed still in my place; seriously, why would I make an effort when she doesn't care?

She only cares about herself; she even makes up excuses for herself to be the innocent one when she's the bad guy.

_But, I still love her._

I spotted her trying to find Nick but failing which made her frustrated, yeah, she was trying to find him before Miley does, she's trying to kiss him on the New Year's Eve instead of his own girlfriend.

_Selena is a bitch._

We all know that, hell she knows that, yet, she keeps going after him knowing that I have feelings for her and she keeps on rubbing the fact that she only cares about him in my face.

But, I know the truth behind her wanting him desperately, she only wants him to satisfy her pride, she believes he was in love with her until Miley appeared and 'stole' him from her; however, they were never together.

She even thinks I'm in love with Miley, or she wants to believe so. But oh, well, I know she'll come to me one day… I just know, and then she'll have to taste some sorrow like she's doing to me.

_Ugh, like I could do that!_

The countdown was almost over, five seconds left until it's 2011, and Selena stomped her feet to the ground angrily when she saw Nick already holding Miley between his arms. I smirked knowingly as she began panicky looking around her until she spotted me and rushed towards me throwing her body on the couch next to me.

Right on time as the countdown was over and we crashed our lips together starting the New Year.

Well, I know that maybe this is nothing, but it's definitely the start and not the end. I'm not leaving it like this.

_After all, it seems like the New Year was going to be different for me._

* * *

_**June 13**__**th**__**, 2011, Las Vegas; hotel,**_

_**Demi-**_

_She's become unbearable._

Vegas have been fun so far since we arrived a week ago. Everybody was so happy and we were having so much fun in our last vacation together before going to college.

But, suddenly, I and Taylor had to spend a whole night calming down Miley and convincing her not to leave, while Joe and Kevin had to take care of yelling at Nick.

_Because, after all, Selena had achieved her goal._

Miley caught her with Nick.

In his room.

On their anniversary.

Selena is psycho when it comes to Miley and Nick's relationship. She knows that Justin is in love with her. She knows that Miley loves Nick. And most importantly, she knows that Nick loves Miley.

_But, Selena is psycho._

She finally felt satisfied when he for once chose her over Miley. Even if it was her who spiked his drinks and then seduced him.

"Will you please open the door?"

I looked over at Miley who rolled her eyes and I sighed seeing the forming tears again. I went to the door of my room and spoke from behind it, "Leave now, Nick."

There was silence for a while, "Please let me to talk her, Demi." He whispered and I looked over at Miley who faintly shook her head.

"She's not ready yet, Nick." I groaned and took a deep breath, "Just leave now."

"Just tell her that I love her."

"Will do."

I returned back to where we were sitting in silence and sighed, "Miley?"

She just looked at me.

"When are you planning to talk to him?"

"I don't know." Her voice came out shaky.

I know that Miley is fragile. She hates being cheated on. She hates being left behind. She hates being dumped. She hated it when her father did it on purpose and she hates to believe that Nick could do the same.

But, I also know that she's over afraid. Because, even when he was drunk, he was pushing Selena away; he didn't want to do that. That was what even Selena herself said.

"I'm here. I brought some new movies." Taylor entered the room trying to cheer up the mood a little bit, but knowing that it's hard to make the girl's mind wander away from her worries.

_We all knew that Miley was kind of a drama queen._

Taylor ignored the disinterest and put the movie she brought with her on play and started making some chat with us trying to once again bring everything back to normal.

And just like that, two nights ago, instead of minding my own problems, I found myself forcefully engulfed in a full-filled drama world running from a crying Miley to a mourning Nick to a bitter Justin and a guiltily satisfied Selena.

_Since the day I found out I'm pregnant._

* * *

_**March, 27**__**th**__**, 2012, Los Angeles; hospital,**_

_**Joe-**_

_It was time._

It was time and I'm freaking out. What if I'm not ready? What if my first prediction was right? What if we're both not ready? Oh, God, what if she hates me?

_But, I have to be realistic; there's no going back because Demi is giving birth right now._

"Joe!"

My head snapped towards the end of the corridor to see Nick and Miley rushing towards me.

"Oh, God, I'm freaking out here." I said with wide eyes and panting breath.

"Calm down, it's gonna be okay." Nick patted my back.

"Why aren't you inside with her?" Miley asked frowning.

"They said I'm doing nothing but stressing her even more, so, they kicked me out." I shook my head.

"Dude, you're whipped."

"I'm going to be a freaking father what do you expect, Nick?" I snapped at him.

"Relax, relax, it's gonna be all fine."

"How's she? Is she out, yet?" A new voice we all knew too well said as we looked up to see Selena standing there with a frown.

"No, not yet." I groaned and looked towards the room Demi was in not wanting to be a part of the picker that's to take place right now.

"Hello, Stewart."

"Hello, Russo. Just a little correction, from now on, it'd be nice if you called me Gray." Miley said with a smirk as I looked behind me at them confused to see her flashing her hand in front of the red faced Selena who stared at the engagement ring with a blank face.

"What…?" I asked forming a smile.

"Mr. Lucas?" the door behind me opened before anyone else could speak and the doctor called me.

"Is she okay?"

The doctor chuckled, "I'm not sure if you mean your girlfriend or your daughter, but they're both perfectly fine." He smiled reassuringly, "You can go in now."

"Oh, thank God." I sighed relieved and rushed inside the room as they followed me.

"Demi!" Miley squealed and ran towards her best friend brushing past me to hug Demi as they haven't seen each other in a while due to college.

_I'm the father here!_

"Miles!"

"Congratulations, sista."

"Oh, Miley, wait till you see her." Demi gushed as Miley pulled away. "What's that?" She snatched her hand and stared at the diamond ring as Miley chuckled. "Oh, my God, you're engaged." She squealed and looked between Miley and Nick who smiled widely.

"Your daughter, sir." A nurse entered the room with the baby girl in her baby blue blanket as I suddenly felt nervous again.

_This is the time._

I stretched my hands as she placed the enfant in between them and I stared down at the red small face with the soft skin of my daughter.

_And right then, I realized I'm ready._

"Oh, my God." I smiled at her not being able to look anywhere else as I walked towards Demi.

_This baby is mine._

"Aw, is this my granddaughter?" I heard Demi's mother saying and I didn't bother to even ask when she got here but she was, and I was still holding my baby girl in my arms feeling people patting my back and kneeling over my shoulder to take a look of her.

"She's so cute." Miley and Selena said at the same time and I guess they looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"What are you going to call her guys?" Nick asked.

I looked at Demi and we shared a knowing look and spoke the well-known answer at the same time, "Sophie Grace Lucas."

* * *

Longest intro I've ever written :) I know I'm making a mistake by publishing yet another story but I can't help it :) tell me what you think plz?


	2. The tall blond bastard

_**Miley-**_

Chiming of birds outside.

Soft heated rays of sun warming my skin.

Soft tangled sheets beneath me.

Soft welcoming odor stuck in the air.

Perfect.

_Yet, I wasn't that happy in such a fine morning._

I unwillingly opened my eyes to be greeted by the opened window and the curtain playing with the soft wind of the sunny summer day. I rolled over and smiled knowingly.

Smiling knowingly doesn't always mean it's a happy smile; at least mine wasn't.

Right there, his side of bed was left untouched from when I went to bed last night. He never got home.

I got out of the bed and went straight to the attached bathroom in the huge bedroom. I looked in the mirror and noticed there was a reflection of someone I didn't recognize.

You know those moments when you suddenly figure out that you have changed, yet, you don't recall when or how this change took place, you just know that you're far from what you were two years ago and you miss the old you? That's exactly what I felt.

I opened the shower and allowed the water to run and got rid of my clothes; but before I got in the shower, I turned around,

And now, here I'm, staring at my naked self in the mirror, isn't this how I was born? Naked? How I started? Yet, now, that I'm standing in the very same situation, million of things has changed and as much number of things has happened to that body.

Without feeling, I saw my face getting pale and I saw my trembling lip before the tears formed, and this time I knew why.

Before it got any worse, I stepped into the shower closing the door and let my tears mix with the water running above me.

God, I was so stupid, why did I even get married in the first place? It was too soon, too rushed. I wasn't ready and neither was he!

In fact, I'm _still_ not ready.

It was never meant to happen this way! But, every time I'm about to tell him about it, something stops me. I have no idea what, but, I just find my tongue tied.

I stopped the water, stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel, wrapped it around my body and went back to the bedroom and directly to my phone. I'm not sure if I'm trying to get my mind off of everything, or I'm expecting to see a particular name on my screen.

Whatever the reason was, I got none, I didn't find this name and instead I found something that would make me think more into the subject of my marriage:

'_Your husband is getting hot with his secretary'_

The same unknown number that has been sending me updates of my husband's activities outside home for a while. This was sent just a minute earlier.

For some reason, I don't feel that bothered as I used to feel before, in fact, I feel relieved, as if I'm getting hold of a perfect excuse to end it.

And I finally and painfully have to admit it, I never really loved him.

My phone buzzed in my hand again snapping me out of my thoughts:

'_It's getting heated in there. Hurry up, his office isn't that far away'_

As much as I want to kill this creeper but I believe them. I quickly went to my wardrobe and got out a tight short high-waist black skirt and a white blouse and threw them on and put my partially wet hair into a bun and left my huge house under the confusion of the servants.

I drove quickly with anger flooding in my veins with every passing moment and I parked outside his company after a few minutes. People in his company looked at me walking with those firm and quick -yet familiar- steps as some sent me a faint smile and others just got out of my way avoiding me.

I didn't wait for the elevator and took the stairs, running to the fourth floor where his office was. Nervous smiles from workers at that exact same floor; they probably knew what was about to happen.

I clicked my heels to the floor with angry steps as I reached his door, I hesitated for a mere second before forcefully twisting the doorknob to come face to face with the most disgusting scene ever.

Right there, in front of me, was my husband of nine months half naked on his couch with his secretary not in so much different clothing than him on top.

I was frozen.

I hated to be cheated on.

I hated him.

I became aware of the employees gathering behind me, so, I decided to speak up in order not to humiliate myself anymore.

"I never realized how hard you work, honey!" Even though it sounds like coming from a strong person, but my voice betrayed me in the end.

I saw them jumping in surprise as the cheap bitch got off of him and sat on the couch instead covering her body with his shirt looking my direction with wide eyes.

I refuse to cry.

I looked at him instead and to find him getting up and walking my way quickly,

"Miley, hey…"

He was about to touch my arms and pull me inside his office but I didn't let him,

"Don't!" I screamed.

"Miley…"

"Shut the fuck up!" I glared at him. I couldn't contain my anger. "I expect you to call your lawyer and finish up the divorce papers right away."

"Divorce?"

"You don't expect me to live with you anymore, do you? No, dear, I'm not into _tall blond bastards_."

He frowned in anger knowing exactly from whom I just stole this quote.

"Goodbye, Liam." I spat and turned around.

"Oh yeah? You're into brown-eyed cheaters, huh?" He yelled after me, and God knows that this last sentence was enough to make me cry for way more than the whole situation.

What a bastard!

* * *

_**Nick-**_

"Olivia, just feel it."

"I'm feeling it, Nick. You are not focusing here."

"I am focused!"

"No, you're not."

"Alright, just repeat that verse again. More powerful."

I saw Olivia huff as she re-entered the recording room and got her ready for me to start the music, but she was right, I wasn't focusing.

"Nick!"

"Huh? Oh, right, sorry." I said and sighed starting the music and spaced out again only for her to cut me off minutes later,

"How did I do?"

"Perfect, this time was just perfect."

"Perfect, huh? Nick, I forgot the lyrics."

Busted.

"I'm sorry, Olivia, can we reschedule this? I really have a lot on my mind and I don't think I can work today."

She sighed, "Fine, Nick."

"Or, I can get you Selena to continue with you…" I said playfully.

"Right. Like that could actually work." She rolled her eyes as I laughed.

"I never got why you two don't like each other." I leaned on the arm of my chair crossing y arms over my chest.

"Really?"

"No…" I frowned.

"Because Selena can't stand girls near you." Olivia shrugged.

"Selena is engaged."

"Yup, still. She thinks you're hers somehow." She frowned, "Especially if you're dealing with hot girls into you." She got closer to me and pressed her body against mine, however I didn't move.

"Hmm, I wonder who it is you mean."

"Someone starting with an O and is right here now." She whispered looking at my lips.

"That cuts it down to you."

"Exactly."

And right when she was leaning in to finally kiss me, Selena decided to come in,

"Nick!" she almost yelled making Olivia jump back and I almost burst out laughing, "Joe is on the phone." She said to me nad smirked at Olivia.

"I'm going now, Nick." Olivia rolled her eyes, "I'll call you later to see when I can come and finish this thing."

"Oh, the song? You can come any time for that." Selena answered her as she gritted her teeth and left in quick steps.

I laughed and picked up the phone on my desk, "Joseph Lucas, what a pleasure to have you calling me first thing after landing." I said sarcastically.

"Hey, it's you who's supposed to call and greet me back."

I laughed, "Sorry, Joe. It's been a crazy week." I said turning more serious. "Hold up a sec." I said and removed the phone from my ear looking at Selena who was leaning on my doorframe smirking and chewing on her gum with her arms crossed, "What are you still doing here?" I snapped at her.

She wiped off her smirk and stood straight quickly leaving and slamming the door behind her.

"Hey, Joe."

"Selena?"

"Yup."

"When is she getting married?"

"Next month, dude."

"Exactly my point!"

"Yeah, but I could care less."

"Ah, you have got hot singers coming in and out of your recording studio, why would you want old Selena?"

I laughed again, "Says the most wanted man at night clubs."

"It's a gift." He laughed, "Anyway, I called you because I know you needed me to call you."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, you get wasted and do stupid things every year this day since you-"

"Okay, I got it." I said and huffed.

"Okay…" he said a little awkwardly, "So, do you want to go out and get wasted with a company for a change?"

"No, Joe, you don't have to do this, you've got Demi, Sophie and-"

"They will all be fine without me for one night, won't they?"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright then." I sighed.

"Great, we have a party tonight and-" he stopped mid-sentence and I heard some noises in the background, "Listen, Nick, I'll call you later, man, okay?" He said quickly and hung up before I even replied.

"Okay, whatever." I put down the phone too and rested my elbows on the desk covering my face with my hands.

Joe is right. I needed company today. But, Joe didn't know that I already have plans for tonight, plans that he'd have to participate in anyway, now.

Tonight I was going to get back at the _tall blond bastard_ after getting wasted.

I was going to let her know the games he's playing behind her back, she needs to know what she gave up on me for.

_Because tonight is June 11__th__ 2016._

* * *

_**Demi-**_

"Mommy, I want to have ice cream."

"Not, now, Soph."

"Mommy, please."

"I said not now."

"Why?"

I took on a deep breath as I checked on the lasagna in the oven, "Because you need to have dinner first."

She groaned, "But, I wanted to have chocolate after dinner."

"Than have chocolate after dinner!" I decided it needs a little bit more closing the oven and looked at my four year old daughter.

"Then, I can take ice cream now?"

"God! Sophie! It's either chocolate or ice cream _after_ dinner."

She pouted, "Can't I-"

"No, you can't have both."

She knew it was final now, "Can I wake Ryan up?"

"No. why do you want to wake him up?"

"Because I wanna play with him."

"Ryan is six months old, Sophie."

"But, you told me that when he's born I can play with him!"

"Sophie, where's your daddy? You can go play with him."

"He said he had to make a phone call." She shrugged innocently.

I sighed and leant down to get the lasagna out of the oven and then I heard the doorbell ring; who would come now?

"I'll get it." Sophie announced excitedly and ran to open the door, whoever it was, I'm grateful for them; Sophie was just driving me crazy here.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy," Sophie came running again as I groaned.

"What now, Sophie?" I looked up at the door way to see Miley, but she looked horrible; messy hair, no make up, tried eyes and messy clothes. She looked like a walking dead. "Miley?"

She entered the kitchen and sat on a chair putting her hands in front of her without any words.

"Sophie, go watch cartoons." I was grateful that Sophie understood the seriousness of the scene and knew better than to miss with me now and did what I asked her to do.

On hearing my daughter's steps running away, Miley looked up at me with a blank expression, "He cheated." She simply announced, "He has been cheating for a while."

"Oh, Miles." I sat down next her and pulled her in a hug.

"I asked for a divorce." She said with a shaky voice.

"That's…" I searched for the right word, I didn't know if it was good or bad though.

"Great. That's just great."

"Miles…" I pulled away looking at her concerned.

"No, it really is…" she sniffed, "I have been doubting this marriage for a long time, Demi. You know that, right?"

"Miley?" Joe entered the kitchen and looked at her concerned.

"Joe!" she cried out as if surprised to see him but relieved at the same time, "You too know I had doubts, right?"

"Doubts for what?"

"My marriage. Liam."

"What's wrong, Miley?"

"Nothing is wrong. I'm free. I made a mistake nine months ago by marrying the _tall blond bastard_ but now it's corrected, I'm getting a divorce."

"Why?"

Her lower lip quivered and trembled, "Because he cheated on me." And with saying that she threw herself in between my arms crying hardly.

God, she's a mess!

* * *

**A/N:** Having Liam and getting rid of him in one chapter. Or is he going away? Anyway, What do you think happened leading to this situation? And most importantly, what do you think will happen next? I'm changing the rate to M for language and probably future scenes… not sure though.

Thanks for reading this story, it's a little different from my others, so, please tell me what you think :)


	3. Drunken mistakes

_**Nick-**_

Feeling weightless. Almost flying. Light headed.

That's why I love to get drunk. It gives me freedom. Like I have no rules. No logic. Nothing to care about. No _Miley_.

I'm not the kind of guy that get drunk easily, and the alcohol don't play tricks on mind; not big ones anyway, but when I'm drunk, I just do whatever comes to mind.

Of course I've been like this my whole life, but usually there's limits; but not with alcohol in my system.

Today, June eleventh, is the third anniversary I _celebrate_ without Miley, while she's probably making out with her stupid of a husband.

She said cheating ended our relationship, so, does Mrs. Duncan know her new loyal man is cheating on her too? Ever since they got together? I'll make sure she does.

I can't believe she did this to me still.

She's running around telling everyone it's my fault we're over, but, it's not only me and she knows that; it's funny that it was here, at this same bar I'm currently getting wasted was the fight that led us to be over.

"So, Nick, why this bar exactly? We haven't been here ever since…" Joe asked gulping down some drink of his several ones.

"Because, I'm expecting to see someone." I answered fixing my gaze on the entrance.

"You're meeting with someone?" He frowned for a while then his frown turned into a smirk, "A new girl?"

I laughed loudly, "A girl? No. Why would I date when I can get any girl for the night?" I spat. I know I was being bitter, and a pig. But, whatever!

Joe cleaned his throat, "So, who are you meeting?"

I smirked as I spotted him, "He just came in here." I nodded his way as Joe followed my gaze confused only for his eyes to widen later,

"Liam? You're meeting Liam? The _tall blond bastard_?"

I laughed again, "I'm not meeting with him but somebody else is." I said and took off to the dance floor looking for a certain girl, when I found her, I smirked as I took my way towards her, I grabbed her bare waist from behind as she instantly turned around and smiled on seeing me.

"Hello, there." She said wrapping her arms around my neck and dancing with the beat and I danced along.

"Our little friend is here."

"Oh, is he now?" she said and looked where I was looking before turning back to me, "He's hot."

"Good for you." I rolled my eyes. I put my hand in my pocket and got out the cash putting it in her back pocket. "Do your thing."

"You must really like him." She laughed with a high pitched voice.

"You have no idea." I said and hit her butt snatching myself away from her, "Go have fun."

She laughed again and winked at me before taking her way towards Liam.

"What a bitch!" I muttered to myself as I went back to Joe who obviously has been watching the whole scene unfolding.

"What just happened?" He frowned as I smirked looking at Liam's way.

"Look!" I pointed at them as he looked over there. When Joe looked back at me I had my phone up already recording the scene, I wasn't surprised to see Liam being very welcoming. It hasn't been two minutes and she was already sitting in his lap.

"What are you doing, Nick?" Joe asked slowly getting the point of all of this.

"Shut up and watch."

"Nick! Don't tell me it's what I think!"

"They're getting hot." I smirked, I knew our voices could be heard in the video, but did it matter?

Joe looked over at them and made a disgusted face, "Oh my God! He's such a sick bastard!" He said as we saw them already getting touchy-touchy with each other.

"Okay, that describes everything." I said stopping the record and getting Joe's attention to my actions again.

"What the hell are you going to do with this video, Nick?"

"I'm letting her know." I said scrolling down my menu of contacts until I found her name; I was too lazy to type the number.

"Miley?"

"Who else?"

"Nick, don't." He said seriously.

I ignored him typing a quick message to accompany the video: '_Isn't it too soon for cheating? It was so smart of you leaving a cheater for another_.'

"I said don't do it Nick." He said trying to snatch the phone from my hands but I quickly moved it away and glared at Joe.

"What is wrong with you?" I said angrily.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm letting her know what she has done!" I said and looked at the phone to press send.

"Nick! Don't press send!" He panicked.

"Why? Why are you so mad about this?"

He rolled his eyes, "Because Miley is crying over my wife's shoulder, because she saw him cheating earlier this morning right now as we're speaking!"

"What?"

"She knows, Nick. She knew this morning and you know how much she hates being left behind."

I stared at him fro a while realizing what his words mean, "Why didn't you say so just moments earlier?" I whispered and I looked at my phone screen and we both read the word 'sent'.

It meant that I just hurt Miley a lot more than intended.

* * *

_**Miley-**_

I and Demi were setting on the bed in her guest room where I was staying the night watching a movie. She leant me one of her pajamas. She got me some chocolate and talked to me. She was trying to cheer up my mood, but, as always it wasn't working.

It was late, Sophie went to sleep long time ago, and Joe was still out and it was just me and Demi in the house.

"You know what, Demi?"

"Yes?" she turned her attention to me.

I couldn't help but tear up once again, "I miss him."

"Miles… He's not worth your tears. He-"

"I'm talking about Nick." I interrupted her taking her off guard.

"Oh…"

"Yeah…" I looked down, "Sometimes, when I was with Liam, I was wondering if I made the right decision. But, I was too proud to go back there."

She didn't say anything, so, I continued.

"I knew all along."

"You knew what?"

"That Liam was cheating."

"What? Why didn't you do anything about it? Why didn't you dump him?"

"I thought that, if I'm with someone I don't have strong feelings for, then it wouldn't hurt to see him cheating… while with Nick…" I trailed off and took a deep breathe, "But, I was totally wrong."

"You were just trying not to get hurt…"

"But, I ended up getting even more hurt." I looked up at her, "You know, that day when I saw Nick kissing that girl… I felt lost, like I can never trust anyone else. Who can I trust after my father left me and my fiancé cheated on me twice? And after seeing Liam today, I feel like a piece of shit." I said with my voice trembling at the end as I started crying again, "Am I that horrible, Demi? Why can't anybody stand me?"

"Miles, don't say that. Nick never meant to hurt you like that."

"He cheated twice, Demi. I should have seen it coming from the first time. I should have known."

"The second time, he was pretty angry at you and was really drunk."

"He can't keep drinking and cheating. It's not an excuse!" I sniffed, "Besides, the whole thing was his fault."

She sighed and hugged me.

"But, stupidly, I still love him." I cried on her shoulder, "I woke up waiting for a message from him today. It's the 11th today." I admitted as she patted my back. I don't know why I expected a message after not being together for three anniversaries in raw, but, every year, I'm waiting for one that never came.

However, this year, it did.

I pulled away from Demi on hearing my phone buzzing. I wiped my tears with the back of my hand and grabbed the phone. I stared at the screen for what felt like forever.

"What?" Demi asked curiously seeing my blank face and leaned over to see his name. "Oh my God!"

"What is this?" I asked with a surprised smile creeping on my face.

"Open it. He sent you a message." She squealed and giggled.

I giggled too and anxiously opened it only for my grin to turn into utter disappointment. We ignored Demi's phone buzzing and stared at mine.

Was he serious?

I clicked on the video with a blurry vision as Demi gasped and I heard her phone buzzing again in the background, but we completely ignored it.

"He doesn't even feel guilty!" I said with a low voice staring with wide eyes and a blurry teary vision at the phone.

"Fuck!" Demi exclaimed angrily as the video ended and I stared at the message again.

I felt anger, hurt and disgust all rise inside of me, and I found myself throwing the phone at the opposite wall and it fell to the ground in two pieces if not more.

"Fucking jerk!" I screamed on throwing the phone and then threw myself in between my best friend's arms once again.

And honestly, I don't know which one of them I just cursed.

* * *

_**Selena-**_

"Hey, Justin, don't forget the dinner tonight." I spoke into the phone.

"Sel, I remember." He said and most likely rolled his eyes.

"And please, please don't be late, you know mom hates to wait."

"I'll be there, Selena. Stop worrying." He complained.

"You said that the last time."

He didn't reply.

"Okay, I know I'm over reacting." I chuckled.

"Thank God." He teased.

"Hey! I have the right to. I'm getting married next month."

He laughed, "I know, babe." He said sweetly, "Hey, listen, I have to go right now, I'll call you later."

I groaned, "But, I have no work."

"Hey! Do you want me on that dinner or not?"

"Okay, okay, go."

He laughed, "I love you."

"Love you too." I said and we hung up. I sighed and stood up stretching my back. I had no work to do currently, and no fiancé to talk to, so, that left me a Nick to have fun with.

I took my way to the recording room/Nick's office and opened the door without knocking, I knew nobody was in there and he was alone, so I expected him to be making music or finishing up nay records, but to find him sitting to his desk with his head between his hands wasn't expected.

"Nick?"

He quickly looked up at me alarmed.

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said returning back to his previous position. I took my way over to him and pushed his hands away forcing him to look at me. "What do you want now, Selena?" He asked annoyed.

"I want you to tell me what's wrong." I said and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Drop it, and go talk to your fiancé or something."

"Not when you're so upset, Nick!"

"I told you it's nothing." He said trying to push me away but I resisted his strength making stumble and I almost fell on him.

"Does your fiancé know you're still a slut?" I jumped up at the voice and the clicking of heels behind me.

"Miley?" Nick stood up pushing me away and looked at her guiltily and took a step towards her while she was taking big angry steps his way.

Well, I have to admit it, Miley is beautiful, but right now she looks horrible with her messy appearance and those ugly black sunglasses.

As soon as she reached him she swung her arm back and punched him square in the jaw.

"You're such a jerk!" she screamed with shaky voice.

I gasped but was too shocked to move a muscle.

Miley stood there raging in anger before letting out a sob looking at Nick in pain from her punch and holding his face through her black sunglasses. She then turned around before anybody say anything else and was about to leave when he held her wrist.

"Let go of me." She said without turning around.

"No. Listen to me."

"Listen to what, you fucking bastard." She cried out and turned around hitting his arm rapidly to make him let go of her.

I was confused. What was happening? When did they even speak again?

"Miley! Stop it." He exclaimed holding her other hand in his free one.

"Let go of me." She cried out loud and gasped from between her sobs, "Let go, Nick, I want to leave." She said this time with a low fragile voice.

"God! Miley, I'm sorry."

"Don't fucking tell me any excuses! I'm done with your sick stupid excuses."

"Don't even act like you loved him!" He screamed getting angry too.

"It's not your business. We're done. Over. Long time ago."

"Do you even believe yourself?"

"If you're living in the past then that's your problem. But, just leave me alone and don't ever talk to me again."

"Miley! Wake up. You didn't love Liam!"

"It doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. God! Are you heartless?"

"Me? Heartless? I was dumped for him, right after having my unborn child killed!"

"No, after you fucking cheated."

Even though Nick let go of her hands a long time ago, but the fight was too heated and Miley was in such a hysterical case that she didn't even think of leaving.

"Damn it, Mi. I was fucking drunk! But, him, he has been cheating on you ever since you got with him. The bastard never cared!"

"You don't have to rub it in my face, you jerk!" she sobbed hardly.

What did Nick do? And how did he know they are over?

"Rub it in your face? You think I'm that low?"

"No, you're not!" she said obviously sarcastic, "You fucking sent me a video of him with a message basically telling me he didn't even care and went on clubbing right away! No, you are not at all bothered nor rub anything in my face!"

"That was me telling you he never loved you!"

"And neither did you!" she screamed.

"Are you fucking crazy? Of course I-"

"No! Don't even lie anymore! You should have been there for me instead of sending me anonymous messages telling me he's cheating then sending me a stupid video of him! Face it, you love the fact that I'm hurt."

"Hold up! Anonymous messages?"

Oh! She thinks Nick is the one who sent her the messages…

"Don't play dumb, Nicholas!" she spat bitterly.

"I have no idea-"

"Just don't ever come near me again, Nick. Seriously!" she said and said and got ready to leave again.

"Wait, you have to believe me." He held her once again.

"Enough, Nick! You have reached your aim, okay? I'm freaking crushed, happy? I'll never trust anybody again, satisfied?" she hysterically told him as he stared at her with shock written all over his face. She shook her head and left this time without him stopping her.

I stared at where she disappeared to with an open mouthed taking in what just happened.

Well, that was fierce.

I then looked at Nick, and for the first time in my life, I saw him fragile and weak…

* * *

_**Demi-**_

"Demi! Where are the painkillers?" I heard my husband yell asking for his day savior.

I entered the bedroom with a glass of water and his precious painkillers.

I put them on the nightstand and turned around leaving without a word.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?"

I turned around and crossed my arms over my chest with a raised eyebrow, "Nothing!" I shrugged.

"Come on, Dem!"

I stayed in my position and looked him up and down but didn't answer.

"I tried to stop him, okay?"

"I know." I nodded.

"And I really feel bad for Miley."

"Joe, that's besides the point." I rolled my eyes.

"Then, what's wrong?"

That's it. I closed the door and turned around glaring at him, "You're really asking that?"

"Yeah…?"

"You freaking got drunk last night. Intentionally. Again!"

He rolled his eyes, "Demi, chill."

"Do I need to remind you what happened the last time you got drunk?"

"Won't you ever drop that?"

"Drop it? _Drop it_? Hell, the mark is still there, Joe." I said revealing my shoulder for him to see the blue mark caused by no one other than Joe himself.

"Demi, I'm sorry, I-"

"You promised, Joe." I looked up at him with teary eyes.

"I'm really sorry, I was stressed, and Nick needed a friend last night."

"Needed a partner in his stupid plan, you mean!" I said bitterly.

"I swear I tried to stop him."

I sighed, "You need to stop drinking, Joe. I don't want you hurting anyone again."

"Demi, I'm not going to."

"How do I know?"

"What?"

"Just… go now, Joe. You'll be late for work."

"Wait, you-"

"We'll talk later."

I saw him staring at me for a while before nodding knowing that I don't want to talk now. He dropped a kiss on my forehead and took his painkillers before leaving.

I sighed sitting down on the bed; this is too much to handle! I'm trying too hard to keep my family from falling apart and he seems to be so careless and irresponsible.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing guys, and I'm sorry if last chapter was a little confusing, last chapter takes place 4 years after the prologue, so, yeah…

Anyway, I hope this explained more?

I promise you this story is different than anyone I've written, and it has lots of twists. :)

So, please tell me what you think :)


	4. Just spend his money

_**Selena-**_

I felt bad for her.

For the first time in my life I felt bad while watching Miley suffering.

She was desperate. She was shocked of what Nick did and what she thinks he did. Actually, _I_ was shocked that he sent her such a video. It wasn't something Nick would do to Miley. He knows how much cheating affects her. _Hell, I know it!_

But, I guess he was hurt enough to do something like that. After all, Miley and he didn't break it off so peacefully.

I know I always wanted them apart and yes, I'm with Justin now and have been for a long time, but I still don't like seeing them together and I still dislike Miley, but, really, I think she needs him and he needs her.

When I knew she figured Liam was cheating I thought it's only a matter of time until she comes to Nick, but not like this!

"Sel?"

I heard Justin call my name as I felt a slight movement indicating his presence on the bed behind me.

"Hey, babe." I turned around and stared up at him.

"Hey you." He nudged me throwing his body next me.

"I'm glad you made it on time for dinner." I smiled looking at him and he chuckled.

"You know I can't miss it." He said, "Your mother didn't leave us any leftovers though." He said as I hit his chest playfully.

"Shut up!"

"What? It's true!"

"It's mom and she can do whatever she wants." I said as he laughed out loud.

"You know I'm just kidding."

"I know, babe." I said pecking his lips.

"So, what's on your mind?"

"What?" I frowned.

"You're thinking of something."

I sighed, "Promise you won't get it wrong?" I bit my lip.

He looked concerned, "What is it?"

"Nick and Miley." I said and he soon rolled his eyes.

"Nick and Miley? Again?"

"It's not what you think, Justin."

He sighed, "Then what, Sel? Miley is married even!"

"Not anymore." I sighed, "Liam cheated. He has been cheating all along."

"What?"

"Yeah…" I nodded, "Someone was sending her texts telling her about it, and she finally caught him only yesterday I guess! And last night Nick sent her a video of Liam cheating again right after their fight."

"Nick did that? I bet Miley is crushed."

"Yeah, she came to the studio today and they fought. It was fierce, Justin. She slapped him and they brought back the baby thing and him cheating and everything." I filled him up with everything, "I felt bad…"

"Yeah…! No one would have expected them to end up like this."

I just nodded not really believing his sentence; because well, I did, "Well, no one would have expected us to end up like this." I smiled changing the topic.

"True one." He chuckled kissing my forehead.

"Seriously, Justin, you know I'm not concerned about their relationship anymore! I only feel bad for her." I kind of lied.

"I know, babe." He nodded understandingly. "I wonder who sent her those texts."

"Yeah… but, I don't think it's Nick. He looked surprised."

"I know, I don't think he'd be that bitter! Whoever it is, must be someone really hates Miley."

"Yeah, right? Everyone knows her, will know how much she hates being left lie this or cheated on." It was ironic how I was talking about Miley's feelings towards cheating with Justin.

But, what felt more ironic is that he didn't question how I knew the whole story from the point of Miley catching Liam, but I was grateful he didn't, because I didn't want to go into details…

* * *

_**Joe-**_

I looked across my office at my best friend getting relaxed on my couch there. Nick has been a mess ever since that day at his studio. Well, he was trying to play cool but it was obviously acting.

For the last two days, he had been crashing on his couch in his office like this at day time and at night he's at his house playing with his kids.

Yeah, he wasn't hurt at all!

"Hey, Nick?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Wanna go get wasted tonight?"

He chuckled, "No, thanks! Not with you."

I raised my eyebrows, "I'm sorry?"

He laughed and glancing from his phone and up to me, "The last time we did, it ended up badly for both of us."

"Both of us?"

"Yeah, Demi told me." He said looking at his phone once again.

Demi told him? Told him what? She couldn't have told him about…

"Told you what?"

He rolled his eyes and looked at me once again, "She said she hates it when you get drunk because you are a married man with responsibilities now." He said making quotes with his fingers.

I almost had a heart attack.

I smiled relieved, "Yeah, she makes a big deal out of it."

"It's Demi!" he shrugged.

"I'll deal with that. So, what you say?"

"I have plans."

"What plans?"

"I'm spending the night with someone."

"Someone?" Now, this is getting interesting, I got up and walked his way sitting in near chair, "Who's that?"

"A girl who has been dying for my attention." He smirked and turned his phone to me showing me a picture of a girl in bikinis. My eyes widened, this girl has got all kinds of blessings!

"How did you find such a hottie?"

"I have my ways."

"I thought you were not into dating?"

"Who in the hell said anything about dating?"

"Oh…"

"She's just someone on the hold…"

"You mean until you find a way back with Miley." I said straight forward. I could see him freeze for a while at my sudden change of topics.

"Miley." He repeated and sighed putting his phone aside, "It's over!" He said and looked at me.

"Maybe for the time being."

"Joe…" he said as if warning me not go there, but it's too late.

"You know what you did was wrong."

"Joe…!" He repeated closing his eyes tightly.

"Out of all people, Nick, you were the one to send her a video of her husband cheating on her on the day she left him…!" I kept pushing.

"She fucking killed my child, Joe!" There comes the outburst I was waiting for. "She freaking killed it without even telling me she was fucking pregnant!" he kept yelling. "God, she was the one making a big deal out of everything!" He said now calmer but he seemed to be having memories.

"She hated the idea of-"

"I know, okay? I know she hated Selena back then and hated her working with me, but Selena was desperate for a job, and Miley knew very well I'd never look at Selena this way."

I resisted a sarcastic laugh. "Nick! You cheated on her with Selena before. Women do _not_ forget such things."

"We were fucking teens."

"I repeat, women do not forget this. Teens, adults or even kids!"

He huffed and looked away with no reply.

"You miss her?"

"I freaking asked her to marry me, Joseph!" He said as if he didn't even hear my question.

This time I couldn't help myself, I let out a sarcastic laugh; "Believe me, my friend, consider yourself lucky you didn't marry her."

"What?" He frowned at me.

"Marriage. You think it's something easy? Good?"

"What's wrong, Joe?" he asked now concerned on my words, as if his own issues were forgotten for now.

I let out a suffocated huff, "I'm not-" I paused and sighed.

"You don't feel happy…?"

"Not at all." I shook my head.

I could tell Nick was shocked by the sudden admission.

"Don't get me wrong, I love Demi and I love Sophie and Ryan, but… it feels wrong. I'm too young to be married with two kids already! I'm 23, Nick! I should be having fun, I should be doing whatever in the hell I want, I should have no care in the world. Not going home to a family of three waiting for their man."

"I never knew you felt that way…" He whispered surprised.

I sighed, "I tried ignoring it, but…" I shook my head, "It seems impossible."

"You feel imprisoned?"

"Exactly."

It was silent for a while before Nick suddenly let out a loud hysterical laugh throwing his head backward, I looked at him weird with a smile at his laughters,

"What's so funny?"

"This situation; I too feel imprisoned for the opposite reasons." He said after his laughters died. "I feel imprisoned in loneliness."

Again silent fell the office for a few seconds until I broke it this time, I nudged him, "At least your night will be better than mine."

He laughed, "Olivia? Yeah, she's something."

"Ugh!" I groaned and he laughed harder.

"You can come, Joe! I won't tell Demi. You need to get some freedom."

"I'll get home drunk, she'll know!"

"Stay at my place!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah… and we won't tell her you ever got drunk, just tell her that I got drunk and need help."

"It makes sense." I said feeling grateful for Nick and his understanding.

* * *

_**Demi- **_

"You know, I never thought we'd be doing this again. Especially the three of us all together." I said with closed eyes as the woman kept applying oil on my towel covered back and started the massage.

God, how much did I need this!

"Yeah, right?" Miley mumbled from my right.

"It feels like a dream more than reality." Selena said from next Miley.

"There's more to the program, after we're done here, we'll go shopping. Everything is on me."

"You mean on Liam." I said with a smile and opened my eyes to see her rolling hers my way and Selena chuckled.

"Well, he deserves it." She said.

"True." Selena agreed.

I was surprised when Miley called me and told me that Selena, she and I are going for a girls' whole day out. She brought a professional nanny for my kids and persuaded Selena that Nick's studio will be fine if it closed for one day –especially that Nick wasn't there leaving it for Selena- and then we're here.

Later on, I knew that Selena went to her house expressing her sorry feelings for what happened and then Miley -_suddenly-_ realized that it has been years and decided that Selena is forgiven.

But, I knew that her forgiving Selena has not as much things to do with Selena herself than it has with getting back at Nick. Imagine how Nick will feel and what he'll think when he hears that Selena who was one of the reasons him and Miley broke up was forgiven and in the best friend's zone again while he was at the farthest end of her friend's zone and near the enemies one.

Miley will never admit this right now, though.

The rest of the day was full of shopping bags, colorful expensive clothes, perfumes, make up, a hair salon, trade marks, and some hell of a dinner… all paid with Liam's credit card.

And actually, it felt like some revenge of what he did to Miley! It felt good.

We went back to Miley's house where she had my kids waiting with the nanny in the huge house at around 6 P.M.

"Ah, my legs are dead." Selena said as we entered the house dumping her nags on the floor and quickly threw her body on Miley's couch.

I was grateful that Sophie and Ryan were fast asleep after a long day of playing and having fun. I'm sure Sophie didn't want to get out of Miley's pool.

"It was such a good day!" I exclaimed as I mimicked Selena's action.

"Was? Who said it's over?" Miley dumped her own bags next the coffee table.

"What else do you have in mind, girl?"

A servant came to take the shopping bags upstairs.

"A sleepover with our favorite movies."

"That sounds great, but, this is not going to make Liam pay for anything!" I chuckled as she groaned but smirked right after.

"He pays the bills." She said as me and Selena burst laughing.

"Okay then, but you deal with Joe!" I said handing her my phone.

"Fine!" she shrugged and dialed my husband's number putting him on loud speaker.

"Hey, Demi, I was just about to call you." Joe answered and I could hear so loud music blasting in the back ground that soon got lower, he obviously went outside to talk.

"Joseph, it's Miley."

"Miley? Where's Demi? Is everything fine?"

I smiled at his concern.

"Yup, everything is fine. I'm just borrowing your wife and kids for the night."

"Huh?"

"We're having a sleepover at my place with Selena."

"Selena?"

I smiled; now, she told him, so, the news reaches Nick faster. Damn you and your mind, Miles!

"Yup. So, I just wanted to tell you don't panic when you get home to an empty house."

"Okay, have fun, guys."

"What did you want to call me for, Joe?" I asked him.

He paused for a while, "I was actually going to tell you I may not make it home tonight." He chuckled nervously.

I frowned, "Why?"

"Nick is getting drunk and he might need some help getting home, you know him…"

"Oh…" I said, "Okay, take care of yourself." I said and I could picture him rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, sure. Love you."

"Love you too."

And he hung up.

"Nick is getting drunk? I wonder if it has something to do with the Olivia girl." Selena mumbled frowning

"Olivia girl? What Olivia?" Miley's automatic answer came.

"A girl recording some stupid shit at the studio, but she's like crazy about getting him in bed!" Selena rolled her eyes and made a disgusted face. And now, I know that Selena is trying to either make Miley jealous or make her see what she's missing. It depends on Selena's current side, bitchy or not!

"Why do you think she has something to do with it? Is he giving her hope?"

"I don't know, but she was about to kiss him the other day unless I barged into the room. It was hilarious seeing her face." Selena said and stared laughing as Miley laughed along to hide her jealous features.

"So, girls, you can go upstairs to my room and pick whatever you want to wear." Miley said changing the subject.

"Yeah, let's have the party begin!" I jumped up and Selena followed but when we were at the stairs Miley called for us.

"Wait!"

"What?"

She rushed our way, "Nick is calling."

"Answer it."

"No, don't."

"What?"

"Don't, Miley!"

Despite our mixed instructions, Miley did what _she_ wants and answered, and put him on loud speaker.

"What in the hell are you thinking?" he screamed, he was obviously getting drunk. He had the same musical background as Joe's and there was a sound of a girl giggling nearby.

"Excuse me?"

"A sleepover with _Selena_? _Really?!_"

"Wow, thanks, Nick!" Selena said sarcastically.

"Put it on headset, Miley!" he screamed.

"What in the hell do you want?" Miley snapped.

"You think you're getting to me by being friends with Selena again?" he sounded sarcastic.

"And you think I'd o straight back into your arms when you play the role of the hero who filmed my husband sucking faces with another girl?" she said just as sarcastic, he didn't reply, "You're a dick!"

And right when she was going to end the call…

"_Nickyyy, what is taking so long?"_

The three of us exchanged looks, "Who's that?" Miley asked.

The smirk was pretty obvious in Nick's voice, "No one!"

"Who's that, N-"

The line went dead.

"It's her." Selena inhaled a deep breath.

"This Olivia?"

"Yeah, I know her voice." She nodded.

"Fine, I won't let him ruin my beautiful day! Let's go get changed." She said and led the way upstairs. I and Selena exchanged knowing looks before silently following her.

We too two of Miley's pajamas and took showers in different bathrooms in Miley's guest rooms! Well, Liam _is_ rich.

I was the last one to finish my shower. I left the bathroom with a towel around my body and another towel drying my hair. I was about to put on the pajama when I heard some noises downstairs. I put it down on the bed again and left the room to hear some girly squeals.

I recognized Miley's and Selena's. What made them so excited? I descended the stairs to be met by a wave of blond hair running my way and almost knocking me down.

"Demi!" she squealed.

"Look who's back, Dems! This day is getting better and better!"

"Taylor!" I _had_ to be excited, right?

Taylor is my friend and all, but, really? She comes back now? Why now? _Why?_

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, guys. Another chapter :) There's still a lot for you to figure out about this story yet :) things are slowly discovered but with some other things surfacing ;) Tell me what you think of it please and thanks for the comments :)


	5. And she comes again

_**Miley-**_

I smiled gratefully at the three girls in my living room right now. Honestly, I don't know how I would have held it if it wasn't for them being there.

I admit using Selena to get back at Nick, but actually I'm not sure if I'm made at her any more; it's too complicated. Yes, she loathed me for having Nick back at high school and she went after him while I was her friend and trusted her. But, we were teens, it was stupid, it probable doesn't mean anything for her now…

However, we'll never be the best of friends for sure… but, we are able to at least pretend to get along!

Besides, she called me. She didn't have to and I didn't expect her to even feel sorry for me, if anything I leant towards believing she will go for Nick again. Yet, she called me to comfort me.

And Taylor. I don't know who told her, but when she got back she heard about it and came straight to me. I haven't called her for months and yet she is here for me.

Demi, my best friend. Demi is just there for me all the time. Free or not. Awake or asleep she just manages to keep up with me and my drama.

"God! We hadn't had such a sleepover since forever." Taylor gushed sitting cross legged on the floor with a bowl of pop corns.

"Just my thoughts." Demi said and clicked the button on the remote to have the movie starting.

"Ah, I miss The Notebook." Selena moaned.

"Me too."

"Mommy, can I have pop corn?" Sophie asked hopefully from next her mother. Demi looked at her and smiled side hugging her.

"You can. Anything is fine for tonight, Soph." she said as the little version of Demi beamed with a smile much like her mother's.

"Yay! Can I wake Ryan up then?"

Demi's eyes widened, "God no! Not that."

All other three of us laughed at their moment.

"Hey, Dem, are you okay having your little girl watching The Notebook?" Taylor whispered to her.

"I'll just cover her eyes when something comes." She shrugged it off throwing pop corn into her mouth.

I smiled then turned my attention to the movie. Ironic it is; this movie feels like a reality to me! Like my life.

I felt something burn inside my eyes at the thought. Realizing the tears are now most probably going to scream to come out for the whole movie, I sighed and sucked up my sadness and just forgot The tall blond bastard and stupid Nick concentrating on the movie.

I managed to do this for the whole duration of the movie. But, it seemed like as soon as it was over the tears felt like it was their cue to make an appearance to the awaiting audience.

Yes, audience, they have been 'secretly' looking at me the whole movie making sure I was taking it well.

"Oh, Miles!" Demi who was next me was the first to embrace me in her arms. Sophie had feel asleep a while ago and Demi carried her upstairs.

"Miles. It's okay."

"He's just so stupid."

"Yes, he is. And it's his loss."

"I bit he's fucking some girl right now." I spat bitterly leaning back with red eyes and nose.

"He's such a pervert jerk!"

"Besides, what is he doing with this Olivia girl?" I said with a squeaky voice and started crying again.

They exchanged looks.

"Who are you exactly talking about?"

"God, I don't even know which one of them I'm mad at anymore!"

"Miley," Taylor called and I looked her way. "Does Liam even mean anything to you?"

I opened my mouth but nothing came out; what a question! Does he? No. I never really loved Liam that way. I thought I did. Boy was I so stupid to think I loved Liam more than I ever loved Nick!

"No," I whispered a little distant, "I don't love him. But, I still was with him and he still cheated. And it still hurts."

She sighed, "I know, hun. You have every right to be sad and mad at him. But, it has been almost a week now. You gotta sort out your feelings and your true needs."

I understand what Taylor is hinting to, but she daren't say it out loud.

"What Taylor is trying to say, Miles, is you gotta know if you feel anything for Liam… or Nick." Demi stated it.

"Are you really questioning that, guys?" Selena rolled her eyes, "We all know the answer."

"Selena!" Taylor glared at her.

"What? It is true. And if anyone denied that Miley's choice is always Nick then that's a liar." She shrugged as the other two kept glaring at her asking her to stop talking.

"Miley, don't listen to any opinion. Just make your own decision." Taylor told me getting an eye roll from Selena.

Selena has a point.

"Liam is a dick." I said and paused, and as no one said anything I continued, "And Nick is a jerk." Once again none of them spoke, "Then again, he has been that jerk ever since I knew him." I said feeling the flow of hot tears silently taking their way down my cheeks.

"So…?"

"Selena is right." I confirmed, but before anyone can comment by any way, I quickly continued, "But, Nick and I are way over…"

I looked at them to see the disappointment cross their features.

It's true though, after everything that has happened, can me and Nick get back together? It's a one in a million chance.

* * *

_**Joe-**_

"Slow it down, Joseph." Olivia giggled as I gulped down the vodka glass in one gulp.

"Why would I?" I smirked looking at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Where does your wife think you are tonight?"

"She thinks I'm out of town." I smirked.

"Oh, so you're staying the night again?" she laughed.

"Pretty much."

"Fun." She smiled flirtatiously at me and turned around to speak with Nick who just came back from the rest room of the club.

I took a shot of tequila and gulped it down just as I did with the vodka moments earlier. It's the second time I go clubbing with Nick and Olivia. And nothing ever felt more fun. I know I have to slow it down for Demi not to get suspicious since it's the second time in two days but, I have got my excuses, and after that I'm taking it slow, if not cut it at all.

I looked at the master piece in front of me with her back towards me and licked my lips. Olivia is hot. I don't know how Nick is not interested. If anything he's giving her the cold shoulder. But, damn it, does she have curves!

I watched as her cute butt swayed with the beat and the red tight dress she is wearing made everything thousand times better. And it's length, it length was just perfect as it ended right below that cute butt mentioned earlier.

I gulped down another shot and moved forward putting my hand on her bare back, "Wanna dance?"

She looked a little taken aback by surprise but soon a smirk formed on her lips as she nodded, "Sure, Joey."

While Nick seemed already in his own world once again wondering his eyes around and flirting with every and any girl and getting drunk, I danced the night away with Olivia.

I'm not cheating. I'm just having fun. It's not like I'm gonna hookup with Olivia or anything, I'm just having my own escapism.

Besides, Olivia is here with Nick. She is interested in him. We both are just having fun, and on going home, they are going to hookup. Just like they did two days ago…

* * *

_**Demi-**_

Once again, we were all gathered at Miley's better called mansion. It's like ever since the Liam/Nick thing Miley has become another person. Well, at least she's a different person than she was with Liam. Now, she's more like her old self.

A little dramatic, but outgoing.

It's been around ten days but she's over Liam. She said it hurt her that he cheated, but then again, she wanted to break this marriage anyway.

"Miley, where is your sugar?" Selena called from the kitchen.

Another thing Miley did was that she gave her servants time off, saying that they are still getting paid. Liam's money once again.

"Coming." Miley called from upstairs as she raced down while putting her shirt on and rushed to the kitchen.

It was just me and Taylor right now in the living room. She was examining some magazines while I was… analyzing her.

Taylor is beautiful. Those blond locks of her. Her tall, thin figure. Blue eyes. Killer legs. Taylor was perfect.

Except for that one thing that I won over her. The boobs. Taylor is like… she has got nothing. Yet, she looks pretty confident.

Lucky for me that Joe likes curves, which I have, even though that didn't stop him from admiring her throughout high school.

"So, Tay," I said sweetly as she looked up at me with a smile, "Why did you come back?"

"I wanted to. I missed it here. Especially you guys. Besides, Selena's wedding is next month."

"So, you're going back?"

"Probably not. I think I'm staying. At least for a while."

"Yeah, but Tennessee is your hometown. You were babbling about moving there in high school." I joked as she chuckled,

"Yes. And I love it really. But, I came to realize that I prefer living here better. I may go visit every once and a while. But, living there? It's a no."

Taylor never knew about Joe having a thing for her, so, she'd never find me asking suspicious. But, now, this confession of hers is going to change some things around.

I haven't told Joe that Taylor is here yet. And right now, he's out of town, but when he comes back he'll know anyway. And just when I was starting to feel like Joe is getting more serious and responsible, something just has to pop up…

"Selena! You're going to drop them." Miley complained while walking behind Selena who was carrying a tray of four coffee cups while singing and dancing.

Selena giggled, "Relax, Miles. Even if they dropped. They're Liam's." She shrugged.

Miley rolled her eyes, "Actually those are mine."

They way she said it was enough for us to burst out laughing. Selena but the tray on the coffee table and they both sat down.

"So, how's our little bride doing?" Taylor said looking at Selena.

"God, I'm so excited. I can't believe that within a month I'll be married."

"You know the best thing about your marriage is that you and Justin love each other." Miley said while playing with her phone.

We exchanged looks and Taylor mouthed to Selena to 'ask her'. Selena looked at me and I nodded.

"Miles,"

"Yes?"

"I know we haven't been on good terms for a long time. But, I want you to be a bridesmaid."

Miley just stared at her in surprise. "Selena…"

"Come on, Miley, it'll be fun. Taylor and Demi are too. We'll be spending a lot more time together planning my wedding party."

"Are you sure…?"

"Absolutely." She offered her a smile.

"Thank you." Miley smiled gratefully at her.

This idea wasn't even Selena's. It was mine, I just floated the idea, but Selena agreed way too quickly. As if she's trying to make up for the things she has done to her before.

"It's nothing, Miles. I really want you as my bridesmaid."

I and Taylor exchanged a knowing look. We both knew that Selena never wanted Miley to be her bridesmaid' she's just trying to ease her pain so, she doesn't feel guilty anymore.

"So," Miley threw her phone away and leaned forwards in her seat, "What are you having for a wedding theme?" And suddenly, Miley was pretty excited.

While we were talking about Selena's wedding, the doorbell rang. Miley looked confused, "Who would that be?" she mumbled.

"I'll get it." I volunteered and got up humming a song to open the door revealing a furious tall blond bastard…

* * *

_**Nick-**_

She moaned as I sucked on her bottom lip slamming the front door of my house closed and took my way to the bedroom not losing the physical attachment with her lips.

I threw her body on the bed not caring to close the door, yeah, I know Joe is coming home later, but who cares!

I jumped over her as she giggled drunkenly and I once again sucked on her lips tasting the coconut lipstick she wears mixing with the alcohol we both had.

I detached my lips away from hers and put them instead on her neck sucking there as she moaned loudly while my hands snuck inside her dress searching for a bra, but the bitch didn't wear any. I stripped her of her dress pushing it to her waist and began working my magic on her professional body.

"Nick!" She gasped and I shut her up by putting my mouth on hers once again. I was being hard. But, she didn't complain.

Some gasps, grabbing, stripping of clothes and making out later, the doorbell rang. I ignored it. It came again. I ignored it again. It's probably Joe and he's going to get the spare key eventually; when he's drunk, he needs his time to think.

"Nick… the… door… bell." Olivia said between kisses.

What a turn down! Frustrated, I got off of her quickly not even hiding the glare I shot her, I took my way to the front door. I swear if it's one of the neighbors, or Joe, they'd wish they didn't even know me.

But, it wasn't.

As I opened my door only in my boxers, I froze. I didn't even have time to thin as Miley threw herself on me hugging me tightly while sobbing. I unknowingly, wrapped my arms around her rubbing her back and she kept sobbing on my shoulder.

"Mi," I whispered still overwhelmed.

Well, I just had a turn down with Olivia, but this was a whole other turn on in the most perfect ways possible.

"Mi, what's wrong?" I asked caressing her hair as I noticed her car parked in my drive way and a suitcase by the door.

"He… he kicked… kicked me out, Nick." She tried to control her sobs.

"The bastard!" I cursed him. "It's okay, Miles."

At this moment, I forgot everything that has happened between us, and I know that she did too. Because right now, she needed me, and I'll not turn her down. I just can't help but hope that Olivia evaporates in my bedroom…

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys :) Thank you for your comments :) Here's another chapter full of events :) What do you think of this? Next chapter will have a turn in events…

I was supposed to update another story, but I can't help but have inspiration for this one :) Anyway, if you're reading my other stories, I'm sorry, but I promise the next update will be one of them :)


	6. The nun's secrets

_**Nick-**_

She was here. She was in between my arms crying like a baby as she did numerous times in the past; when everything was just fine. And it felt… good.

We were now seated comfortably on my couch, her head on my chest and her hands around my torso and I was rubbing her back. As if she was mine again…

"I just hate him." She babbled as I kissed her forehead.

"I do too. And trust me, he's going to pay."

She didn't reply and snuggled closer to me. Her cries have died down as time passed. She always told me that she felt safe near me. Even though it hasn't been exactly like this for a while, but, it certainly is now.

She leant back a little and looked me in the eyes, "I'm sorry, Nick."

I stared back at her tearful eyes with a ghost of a sad smile and shook my head. "I should be the one apologizing, Mi."

"No, I mean for _everything_…"

God! Even those whispered conversations while we are holding each other were strongly missed.

"Nick?" she said when I was too busy wondering how I suddenly got lucky to reply.

"Yes?"

"Did you want the baby?"

Honestly, I was surprised by her question. Firstly, for her timing; what even brought that up now? And secondly, for her even asking!

"What?"

"The baby, Nick…" she cocked her head to the side a little as she always did on getting impatient.

"Miley-"

"Please, just answer me, Nick."

Well, maybe back then I was just mad at her because she had taken such a decision without discussing it with me and went on with the abortion. But, as time passed, I couldn't help but imagine how it would have been if there was a child calling me and Miley his/her parents.

"Yes, Miley." I inhaled a deep breathe.

She broke the eye contact looking down.

"But, that's in the past. Just like everything else… right?"

She brought her eyes back to mine and did not reply. She didn't even look focused. She was thinking. Oh no. What is it now…?

"Miley?"

"Yeah…?"

"What's wrong?"

"Can I stay here for the night?"

"Yes. Of course, you know you can…"

"Thank you. I promise it's just for tonight until I just figure out what to do."

"Miles! You know you can stay as long as you want." I frowned at her as she smiled.

"Thank you, Nick." She said and dropped a kiss on my cheek before standing up, "I better go get my bag."

"Alright. I'll bring you something to drink." Well, she wants to be treated like a guest, so be it.

I still can't believe the turn of events that took place tonight. Miley came to me. It feels good to know that she still comes to me first when she needs a shoulder to cry on. I would have never expected this when I got home with- Oh, God! Olivia!

When I ran to my room when Miley came to put on a shirt, I told her not to leave the damn room. But, Miley can easily get to the room.

I rushed without the drink I was getting Miley to find her and prevent the occurrence of a disaster. Thankfully, I found her in the guest room unpacking.

"You came here." I breathed as she smiled at me, "I was actually going to tell you to stay here. My room is really messy." I reasoned.

She chuckled nervously, "I wouldn't have gone to your room, Nick!" she mumbled.

"Why?"

"I guess it would have been awkward." She shrugged.

"Right…" I wasn't sure if the dominating feeling was disappointment or relief.

Before it could get any more awkward, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." She said and passed past me to my front door –that used to be _our_ front door- and I followed behind her like a lost puppy. Miley had a thing for opening doors.

"Joe?" she asked surprised as she opened the door revealing a dumbly drunk Joseph. "What are you doing here? When did you come back?"

_Oh man!_

"Miley?" He spoke and laughed as she let him in.

"Are you drunk?"

"Oh hell, yeah!" he said and went straight to the guestroom which was currently occupied by Miley's stuff. "Nick? Do you have guests?" He came back holding one of her panties.

She snatched it out of his hands and looked at me, "What is going on?"

I was dumbfounded.

This night can't get any crazier.

"Ow!" A feminine voice came yelping from nowhere but my room before its door opened and a half naked Olivia came running out holding her finger towards the bathroom.

I panicky looked at Miley to see her staring behind Olivia with wide eyes, before she looked at the ground then up to me.

And right there, I had one of those rare moments when I can't read her expression.

Yup. This night just got the craziest it can be…

* * *

_**Demi-**_

He's coming home today. He called me late last night and said he's coming back today.

Joe is coming back and Taylor is around.

I pushed this thought to the back of my mind – or at least tried to. Right now, I'm making him a good meal. He needs to come back and find everything perfect, doesn't he? He needs to feel taken care of.

I suddenly felt like I'm not giving Joe time. I've been concentrated on the kids and the house that I didn't find any time for him. And it occurred to me that he might get bored, and this has _nothing_ to do with Taylor coming…

So, here I'm finishing up his BIG dinner to rush upstairs and get ready. I even asked Nick to take care of Sophie and Ryan since neither Miley nor Selena answered my calls.

And I wouldn't call Taylor for that now.

I put last touches on the food and left it on the table and then rushed out of the kitchen and up the stairs to my bedroom. I went through the dresses I've picked earlier again to choose between them.

The short black strapless one or the tall purple sleeveless one? Oh what the heck! Of course the red strapless short flowy one.

I quickly put on the dress checking the time. Joe must be here anytime soon. I then made sure my waves are still in place and that my hair looks nice. In the middle of applying my mascara, my cell phone rang. I jumped towards it only to figure out it's just Nick.

"Yes, Nick?" I answered annoyed.

"Your son can't stop crying!" He whined.

"God, Nick! Why did I give you his rabbit then? Just give it to him."

"Really? That's it?"

"Yes, Nick!" I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, I'm dong you a favor here." He said jokingly.

"Ha, I wouldn't have called you unless Miley and Selena didn't pick up."

"So, they're better than me when it comes to babysitting?"

"Obviously." I said applying a matching lipstick.

"You better take it back or I'll ruin your night and bring your kids back. And then you can ask Miley or Selena to fix it."

I laughed out loud, God, can Nick loosen the nerves! "Chillax, Nicky."

"Don't call me Nicky."

"Oh, right forgot; it's a Miley-zone."

"Nick, you idiot. The trick is about the rabbit! Told you."

"Is this-"

"Gotta go, Dems. Have a nice night."

And the line went dead. Was it my imagination or was Miley on the other side of the line?

What would Miley be doing there? It's probably my imagination. It didn't sound that much like Miley anyway. Besides, Miley has Liam to deal with after he came yesterday furiously knocking on her door.

He practically kicked me, Selena and Taylor out. Miley told us she'll deal with him. So, she probably is now.

I shrugged it off and forgot all about it as I hummed to myself finishing my make up.

"I'm home!" My heart skipped a beat as I smiled to myself and stood up looking at myself fully in the mirror. I look sexy. Satisfied, I left the room.

"Demi?" he called as I stood in the middle of the stairs waiting for him to turn around. "Soph?"

And then he turned around locking eyes with me.

"Welcome back." I descended down the last few steps and walked up to him. "Hey." I smiled big at his dumbfounded expression.

"Uh, you look… different."

I felt guilty. So, now when I'm dressed up, I look _different_?

"Different?"

"Good… different." He kind of corrected as my hands tangled themselves around his neck and I kissed his jaw.

"Only good?"

"Kind of Great." He said wrapping his arms around my lower back. Ah, that forming smirk of his.

"Only great?" I teased.

"Hell! Sexy different." He said and I laughed and kissed him passionately.

He responded almost immediately with almost the same amount of passion. Almost.

"Dem- the- kids!"

"Not here." I mumbled still kissing him.

"What?" He pulled away confused.

I smiled, "I asked Nick to babysit them for the night."

"Oh? Why?"

"Come on, I miss my husband." I whined.

He smiled a little surprised.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not as turned on as you got me."

I laughed happily, "Come on, Joey. Let's feed you first. We've got the whole night."

I said and led him to the already set table with the lit candles.

"Wow, you made some efforts here."

"Of course I did, babe."

During dinner, we were just a happy couple having a good time and chatting away, which was missed for the last period of time. Wow, I have been neglecting my own husband!

"So, what have you been doing while I was gone?"

"Nothing much. Going out with Miley and Selena." I shrugged, "Oh, yesterday, when we were at Miley's, Liam came home and he was furious. He kicked us all out."

"What? That son of a bitch! What happened?"

"She told us she'll deal with him. I called her later last night she picked up after some time and told me she's fine and that she has to go, and then hung up quickly, and since then, she haven't answered her phone."

He looked distance for a while, "I'm sure she is fine. Miley is tough."

"Yeah, but, I don't feel comfortable. She's either back with him or they are still fighting."

"She'd not go back to him." He narrowed his eyes.

"You said the same about Nick and her not breaking up; yet, they have been separated for years." I mumbled, he also said he doesn't feel anything for Taylor!

He laughed, "Trust me, it's only a matter of time until they are back."

"Probably." I shrugged, "Hey, tell me about your trip." I dropped my fork and looked at him excitedly.

"Isn't it about time we go upstairs?"

"Aren't you going to finish eating?"

"Oh, I'm done."

"In this case…" I stood up as he did the same and got by my side throwing me on his shoulder as I squealed, "Joseph!" I laughed.

"Shut up, pretty face, you made me wait enough already." He said as he ran up the stairs holding me on his shoulder still.

And in this moment, I knew I'd never let anything come in between me and my husband. Not even Taylor being back…

* * *

_**Miley-**_

I yawned as I poured myself coffee in Nick's kitchen. It's so familiar here, when we were engaged, this was my house. And me being me, I'm focusing on calling it the same once again soon.

And just as I was sitting down to enjoy my morning coffee, his doorbell rang. I groaned. Who'd come this early?

I got up and opened the door to reveal my best friend who looked up only for her eyes to widen in surprise.

"Miley? What are you doing here? In your pajamas?"

"Hey, Dems. Come in." I said casually and opened the door wider for her to enter. She entered while still looking skeptically at me.

"Are you back together?" she went straight forward to her conclusions.

"No." I shook my head, "Liam pretty much kicked me out. I found myself coming here." I started explaining.

"And…?" she asked eagerly.

"We were getting cozy. I asked him to stay here and he said it was okay." I paused taking in a deep breath as I got to the point where I'll have to lie to save Joseph's ass.

"That's great."

"Wait, there's more." I smiled, "While I was unpacking, a half naked woman came running out of his room."

She gasped, "Oh my God!"

"It was Olivia. They were hooking up before I came to ruin the night for them." I said bitterly; even though I let it go, but it doesn't mean I'm okay with the idea of him being with another girl. "She was lighting up some candles 'to get him in the mood' when she stupidly burnt her finger and came out running to the bathroom."

Demi stared at me for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"She actually did this?" She giggled.

"Oh, yeah!"

"Oh my God! What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"What?!"

"I'm not with him, Demi. I can not get mad when brings girls over to his own house." I shook my head.

"But you don't like it."

"I fucking _hate_ it."

She nodded understandingly, "So, you let them just hook up?"

"Hell no!" I laughed, "I played the role of a nun."

"What?" She laughed confused.

"I started yelling and freaking out and I basically kicked the bitch out." I laughed, "But, not before telling her to visit me at the church so we can work on her sinful actions."

"Oh my God!" She clutched her stomach laughing. "And what did Nick do?"

"He was busy trying not to laugh out loud. But after she was gone he kept trying to 'explain'. But, I told him there's nothing to explain."

"You're turning the cold side."

"Oh, yes, I'm. Last night after your kids went to sleep, he was getting hot with me, but I stopped him."

She gasped, "He kissed you?"

"Dems, I didn't make it easy for him not to." I smirked.

"Gosh, Miley! You know what you're doing!"

"Of course I do."

"So, it was you I heard on the phone then."

"Aha." I chuckled.

"So, what's your plan?"

"What plan?" I smiled.

She rolled her eyes, "The plan, Miley." She shrugged as I laughed and then turned serious looking at her.

"Honestly, I'm not following a plan. I'm just being spontaneous." I looked down.

"But, you need to make sure that the past is forgotten, you need to talk about it and forgive each other first."

I looked up at her nervously, should I confess this? It's eating me alive!

"Demi…" I sighed, "I wanna tell you something…"

"What is it?"

I looked uneasily at her and checked to make sure Nick is still sleeping before I turned back to her, "Remember the abortion thing?"

"Yes…?" she frowned.

"Well…" I gulped.

As I paused, her eyes widened, "You had the baby?"

"What? No!" I yelled, " How is it even possible? I was here the entire time."

"What is it, Miley?" she said getting impatient.

I stared at her for a while not knowing what to say, "I… it's… uh… It's just… you know… making me guilty." I chickened out.

"That's it?" She said not buying it.

"Yes, Demi. It's not easy to kill your own child."

"Why did you d it the?"

More lies, "I was angry and confused."

"Talk to him, Miley. Nick loves you still."

"I know." I said and took a deep breath, "So, how was last night with dearest Joseph?" I smirked.

I was feeling bad for her. Joe has gone out of line by telling her he was out of town while he was staying at Nick's and partying every day. He said he needed '_escapism'_ for a while. Well, Demi is my best friend and all, but I know Joe loves her and she loves him. It may be just an obstacle in the road for them.

And Demi made a move by herself last night by trying to have some alone time with him. And I talked Joe to go home and bring her some gift with him.

So, in that case, when they're trying to make it work, I think what she doesn't know, won't hurt her.

"Ah, it was amazing." She gushed and blushed.

"Aw, little Demsy had a perfect night." I said in a baby voice.

"Shut up!" she giggled.

"Miley?" A sleepy Nick entered the kitchen. "Oh, Demi. Hi." He suddenly sounded awake.

"Hello, Nick." She smiled, "I didn't know you have guests." She smirked and I smiled rolling my eyes.

He scratched the back of his neck, "She's not really a guest. She's staying."

"I see." She giggled, "By the way, why isn't Sophie awake yet?"

I exchanged a look with Nick before letting out a muffled laugh,

"Okay, what did you do to my kids?" Demi stood up and crossed her arms.

"Nothing, they're sleeping safe and sound."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, as a baby, Ryan naturally woke up in the middle of the night." I started, "But, Sophie, kind of slept late."

"How late?"

"Around an hour or two after midnight."

"Oh my God! You let her stay up late?"

"Chillax, Dems! Jeez." Nick said knowing he'll annoy her even more as I giggled.

"Ugh! I should have known you're irresponsible you two!"

"You didn't even know I was here." I shot back as she rolled her eyes fishing her handbag for her ringing cell phone.

"Hold on, you idiots." She said as we laughed and she picked up, "Hey, Sel- hey, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly catching our attentions, "Calm down, calm down. What? Okay, okay, Calm down, I'll be there in ten."

"What's going on?"

"Justin and Selena broke up."

* * *

**A/N:** Hello my lovely readers :) Another chapter :) Miley has got a secret. Joe still don't know about Taylor being home, and Nick doesn't know what he wants anymore… and well, Jelena broke up! What do you think about this? Please tell me your opinion :)


End file.
